Batteries are readily susceptible to effects of temperature. When calculating remaining battery life, it is necessary to adequately take the effects of temperature into consideration. In Patent Literature 1, a battery device is disclosed that calculates remaining battery life of a battery using the temperature of the battery as measured by a temperature sensor.